The present invention relates to a clotheshanging clip. More particularly this invention concerns a clip for holding a pair of trousers.
It is known to hang up a pair of trousers and a jacket or shirt on a hanger provided with a pair of elements between which the cuffs of a pair of trousers can be clipped. This allows, for instance, an entire suit to be hung up on a single hanger, thereby minimizing the amount of closet space taken up and simultaneously allowing an entire matched suit of clothes to be kept together.
It is also known to hang up a pair of trousers on a clip which has a pair of jaws that can be moved apart so as to grip the trouser cuffs. There is provided in this clip a spring which is effective, toggle-fashion, to hold the jaws apart or together on either side of a central metastable position. Such an arrangement has the considerable difficulty that it is difficult to insert the cuffs of the trousers in the clip while simultaneously actuating the locking mechanism. Furthermore, when the trousers have a bulky seam they are only gripped at the seam by the clip so that the trousers become creased after some hanging, since they are only supported at the center of each cuff.
Prior-art clips can be seen in German Pat. No. 1,961,243 and in German published specification No. 2,337,644.